Fanclub de la arena
by Luna de gaara
Summary: Y yo que crei que solo los musicos y estrellas de cines tenian club... ¿porque a mi?... descubre los enredos que le trae al Kazekage su sequito de fans... un leve Gaara - Matsuri. EDITADO.


Este es un intento medio patético de un fic de humor no se que tan bien me salga pero lo traía en la cabeza rondando de forma constante y por fin me anime a escribirlo quien sabe cuál va a ser el resultado pero en fin, debía intentar algo diferente a mi sello personal (se preguntaran cual sello, pues yo digo el de melancolía)

Esta historia tratara de cómo el perfecto y admirado Kazekage tiene que enfrentarse a un enemigo astuto e inteligente, que lo perseguirá día y noche, como su sombra, uno del que no se puede deshacer con técnicas ninjas: su club de fans.

Sin más preámbulo aquí les aviento una ligera comedia, con aspectos del pelirrojo más querido del mundo, un poco diferentes a los de la serie. Ah si se me olvidaba ninguno de los personajes son míos (¡demonios!) son de Kishimoto.

**NOTA: la** revise y cambie unos cuantos errores de dedo, casi es la misma historia pero como hice un compromiso conmigo misma de revisar todas mis historias y corregirlas pues aquí estoy. De nuevo agradeciendo a la personas que lean sobre esto y mucho más a las que dejen un comentario.

**Gaara Fan club de la arena**

"Les mandamos este mensaje a todas nuestros miembros afiliados al club de fans, de la forma más atenta informamos que la próxima reunión será a las 5 en la plaza mayor de Suna, esperamos verlas allí. Besos y abrazos "

- Mira otra carta de esas lunáticas - leía asqueada una rubia de grandes ojos azules – es a la hora que finaliza a reunión del consejo.

- Ja Ja Ja otra vez lo van a desnudar en frente de los ancianos - carcajeándose a más no poder Kankuro terminaba la frase - no, no.. puedo creer que alguna vez estuve celoso del famoso club.

Si eso era, un club de fans, por supuesto esos estaban destinados para las estrellas de cine o cantantes de apariencia dudosa y sexi, sin embargo el magnífico cuerpo, ojos y la indiferencia del ninja más fuerte de la aldea de la arena, lo convirtieron de pronto en el ídolo de cada adolescente; provocando desmayos, suspiros y lagrimas de estas cuando asistían a un evento oficial para específicamente ver al chico de cabellos de fuego.

Era tan molesto el escándalo que ocasionaba que el consejo pensó en un modo de que pudieran expresar todo lo que sentían sin entorpecer la política de la aldea. Así surgió el nombre de club, donde todas esas abrumadoras jóvenes compartirían algo: su obsesión con el kazekage. Y dejarían en paz a la población.

Sí, hasta Gaara aprobó la idea ¿Qué tanto podría hacer unas chicas? Seguro que con unas fotos, autógrafos y saludos de mano se mantendrían bajo perfil, le aseguraba confiadamente su hermana mayor, rezando para que así sucediera. Kankuro simplemente estaba celoso de la excesiva atención que recibía su hermanito de las chicas, bueno eso era al principio, después se tomo sus mañas para obtener regalos entre otras cosas de las acosadoras del Kage. Incuso temari aceptaba los costosos regalos de esas mocosuelas, ¿qué mujer despreciaría zapatos, bolsas o perfume? Aun no tengo la fortuna de toparme con alguna.

- Mis pantalones ¿Dónde están? ¿Y mi camisa? – como era posible, aviso al encargado que quería privacidad absoluta, en las aguas termales, necesitaba relajarse… estaba seguro del lugar donde coloco su ropa. Y de repente flash y un montón de risas. ¿Qué diantres? Pensaba el kazekage.

- Tengo el …..El pantalón….. Yo la camisa….. – balbuceaban incoherentemente.

- Eso no es nada…. yo tengo…una foto del el semi desnudo ji ji ji- los gritos no se hicieron esperar, los golpes , injurias, mordidas, recordatorios a la mama y demás por ver quién obtenía el mejor objeto personal del pelirrojo.

Aquel fue el primer accidente, no lo tome mucho en cuenta, debo admitir que me gusto un poco que se pelearan por mi posesiones, algo de atención siempre es bien recibida. Decidí pasarlo por alto. Nunca debí hacerlo. Una semana después encontré mi habitación saqueada, bueno únicamente faltaban un par de cosas: ¡mi ropa interior!

No, no lo podía creer ¿hasta dónde llegarían? , ya era demasiado, por supuesto me fui a quejar con el consejo queriendo disolver ese grupo terrorista – imposible, la presidenta es la hija de señor feuda. Su padre piensa que es una diversión sana e inocente. Recuerde no le hacen daño a nadie - Ju ju maldita sea, me sacan tanto de quicio, que me gustaría sepultarlas en las dunas o al menos aventarlas a todas en una gran ráfaga de viento.

Suerte que tenía trabajo que hacer, así que me dirigí a mi oficina, al menos en este lugar estaba resguardado y buscaría la forma de terminar con toda esa locura. A salvo y protegido, no saldré, no…. Nooooooooooooooo, está reunido todo el club.

Ahí está,…. Esta tan hermoso….es fuerte….. están inteligente – desmayos, lagrimas lo típico, bueno eso pensé. Cuando se empezaron abalanzar sobre mí arrancando mi túnica, otra vez perdí mis pantalones.

Le daré los pantalones… si me da sus bóxers…. Podría casarse conmigo…. No mejor conmigo… usted prometió en mis sueños que sería conmigo…. – qué locura no me voy a casar contigo menos con la de al lado, ni me voy a enamorar locamente de ti…. ¿Por qué no entienden que no soy esa clase de hombre?

No voy negociar mi ropa interior por mis pantalones, dénmelos…. - tuve que dejar en claro que no caería en sus negociaciones.

¡KAWAI! ¡GAARA SAMA! – Gritaron esplendorosamente mientras intentaban cerrarme el paso a la salida, mejor salí volando con la arena. Escapar, mi único pensamiento, que vergüenza toda Suna me vio huyendo en bóxers de corazoncitos. Maldita sea, no debí mandar Temari a comprar estos calzones tan vergonzosos.

Pasaron un par de horas hasta que se cansaron de buscarme, regresaran, volverán, cada vez más insaciables, salvajes y mas molestas. Necesitaba que terminar con todo este circo…. Debo hacerlo… pero antes cubrirme ¿Dónde estoy?

Ahhhhh Gaara-sensei - lo que faltaba la única persona que no me perseguía y con la que más me apenaba mi facha. Quería explicarle lo que me había orillado el consejo, aguantar a esas… a esas…

Yo… - no estaba seguro de cómo explicar lo sucedido. Me daba bastante pena.

No hace falta que me explique, acabo de ver a Zari muy molesta porque se les escapo- rio inocentemente, levemente sonrojada continuo hablando - Está equivocado si cree que lo dejaron de buscar…. Sólo es el receso…. – claro que sabía todo del club, todos lo hacían pero nadie le ayudaba.

¿Cómo? No se habían retirado a sus casas - desilusión se palpaba en mis palabras, no me explicaba cómo podían tener tanta energía para algo tan banal, en mi humilde opinión, era un total perdida de tiempo

Seguirán buscándolo pues quien le quite los bóxers, será nombrada vicepresidenta- lo decías en tono burlón, tratas de sacarme de mis casillas.

¿Y eso que Matsuri? – no comprendía para que me decía los planes de esa desquiciadas.

Obtienes una cena romántica…. Con usted – dijo en tono bastante serio.

Nunca me ofrecí a eso…. – estaba seguro que jamás seria voluntario para los experimento del Club.

Usted no, pero su hermano Kankuro dijo que estaría encantado – desgraciado así que cumplió su venganza por avergonzarlo enfrente de su novia.

¿Gaara sama doko doko ? Auxilio, un plan de escape no se me ha ocurrido ninguno, recurrí a mis ninjutsus, se admiraron, a mis miradas amenazadoras, se sonrojaron, mi rango, educación, buenos modales…. Son como perros…

Tengo un plan sensei… el plazo se vence al amanecer así que debe desaparecer – ummmmm sonaba bien, mi exalumna me había salvado.

Prefiero morir antes que ser visto de esta manera por la ciudad….- que bochornoso para un ninja de mi rango vagar así por la aldea.

Ya, ya , se ve muy bien, ¿ o desea pasar la noche entre los brazos de sus fans ? - había dado en el clavo, pero que vergüenza el gran Sabaku no Gaara vestido de mujer, debo admitir que me veía hermosa ¿qué estoy diciendo? Un kimono agua marina y una peluca…. larga hasta el final de la espalda. Si no quería que me encontraran no tenía que estar allí, pues hubiera preferido ir a Konoha, no hay vuelta atrás.

Oye Matsuri ¿Quién es esa ricura que viene contigo?- que hombre tan molesto, oraba para que se fuera y nos dejara en paz.

Mi prima – obviamente sin una pisca de verdad - vino a pasar unos días conmigo….. – ese hombre asqueroso de bigotes abundante, pelo en pecho y extremadamente bajito me cortejo toda la tarde, se me advirtió que el plan funcionaria si fingía correctamente ser una chica.

Ni que hacerle, estuve 24 horas como Gladis- san la preciosa prima de Matsuri. Y a grandes rasgos esa es la historia, sin contar los innumerables atracos a mi casa, desnudos, arañazos, besos no deseados (que se laven la boca más seguido), secuestros exprés de mis documentos o asistentes… verdaderamente ha sido un infierno.

El kazekage se hallaba recostado en el sillón de su oficina, buscando alivio en el techo de piedra mientras divertidos Tsunade y Naruto escuchaban pacientemente su historia, la primera mas divertida que intrigada.

La Hokage le interrogo - ¿Has pensado en alguna solución factible? – parecía una proposición, una respuestas.

Hay una… al principio me rehusaba…. – Había meditado que podía hacer y la única cosa que se le ocurrió era algo que tampoco le apetecía.

Casarte ¿verdad? Esa es la respuesta a este problemón….- para la princesa Tsunade era lógico.

Si exacto… estoy tan harto… Juro por los dioses que me casare con la primera chica que pase por la puerta…. – de verdad no espero que alguien lo tomaría enserio, no conocía lo suficientemente bien al ninja más impredecible de la época, ese rubio que entendía el sarcasmo.

Hey Suna les habla Uzumaki Naruto, su gran líder el Kazekage , ha decidido contraer matrimonio – la cara de tristeza de las jóvenes no se hizo esperar ¿Quién sería la afortunada? - Con la primera chica que… – escuchamos bien... será con la primera que ¿Qué? - que cruce la puerta del despacho de Gaara - finalizo el ojiazul.

Ufff que pesados … aquí están Gaara sama los informes de las misiones de las dos últimas semanas – seguido una docena de muchachas se echaron a llorar a gritos en el pasillo, decían entre lagrima y lagrima " no es justo que la exalumna del Kage haya ganado"

Matsuri estaba muy emocionada, pues no tenia precisamente suerte para las rifas, sería la primera vez que se ganaba algo - ¿Gaara sensei cual es mi premio?- este no respondió, el destino, la casualidad y la brutalidad de Naruto le obligaban a hacer algo que deseaba desde tiempo atrás.

**FIN?**

Ji ji ji pues ya se termino esta cosa que aun no se qué nombre ponerle porque no me salió tan gracioso como esperaba que saliera, tiene sus partes cómicas. Si quieren pueden hacerme pedazos con sus comentarios porque es la primera vez que hago una historia de puro humor (bueno ya va, un intento fatídico pienso yo uh uh uh ) cualquier cosa que me digan será bien recibida, consejos criticas,,,,,,, pero no me recuerden a mi mama.

Este fic sólo tiene el fin de entretener si hay una sola persona le entretuvo me doy por bien servida (esa persona puedo ser yo misma no hay problema) y si les gusto manden c**omentarios** no sean calabazas. Gracias por leer esta "cosa".


End file.
